Maiden
by 1998Ruby1998
Summary: The downfall of Voldemort does not mean victory. The Ministry implements a law, a law that is worse than Marriage Law, and Hermione was one of them. And no one but herself could end her own misery...unless with his help.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning of an End

**Happy New Year! Wish you all a good beginning of another year!**

 **So I decided to publish the first chapter of Maiden, which I admit have taken inspiration from The Handmaid's Tale. But then I haven't read the book yet, so the frame and background are present, but the plot would not be the same (if it's the same, I guess me and Atwood have similar mindsets.)**

 **Of course, I will still update "Indigo". I told myself not to leave uncompleted fictions behind.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **And if you enjoy, review, favourite and follow!**

* * *

Hermione was not sure if she should celebrate, but the death of Voldemort was one of those things people should celebrate. Despite of that, it did not imply they won. The dark side won, it happened all so sudden that nobody could believe without Voldemort, they could still win.

The next moment when Hermione decided that she could escape to other European countries, they caught her. Immediately, her wand was confiscated and she was forced to get into a large long black truck, along with a few girls that she could faintly recognise.

Soon as she got off, the familiar shops and roads greeted her like a long lost friend. Diagon Alley was the same as before, only that posters were everywhere, featuring the new yet old Minister Cornelius Fudge. Hermione thought he changed his sides when he witnessed the comeback of Voldemort, but it seemed that the Death Eaters were supportive, which Hermione was unable to figure out that reason behind.

It was fortunate that she left Olivia with a Muggle couple, if not her little sister would have been caught along with her. Hermione could not imagine how life would be for a nine-year-old under this situation.

A short lady in pink came towards them and Hermione could faintly smell the atrocious perfume. Dolores Umbridge grinned at them and greeted,

"Come along girls, four in a line please."

Feeling rather apprehensive, she stood at the back, hoping that Umbridge would not recognise her. Umbridge began,

"Good afternoon, girls, I hope you all will enjoy your stay at the Education Centre."

An awkward silence fell, a few of them nodded, eyes staring at the ground. Perhaps she felt uncomfortable by the indifferent response, she said,

"Come on, girls. I want to hear everyone of you happily reply 'Thank you for your blessing, Ms. Umbridge'. Come on, say it girls!"

Unwillingly, all of them muttered,

"Thank you for your blessing, Ms. Umbridge."

Despite knowing that they were not particularly joyful about their stay, Umbridge grinned broader and said,

"Come along, girls, I will show you around."

It seemed like a children tour, Hermione felt belittled, but protest did not seem possible, so she decided to remain calm and follow Umbridge's lead. The Education Centre was next to Gringotts, for some strange reason, the original shop was replaced by the centre. Hermione tried to remember what was the shop, but the memory was strangely too distant, the last time she came to Diagon Alley was in on 1 May, she remembered well. It was just a week ago, under the disguise of Bellatrix Lestrange.

The Education Centre was larger than she had expected, the ground floor was a spacious room, with a couple of women in mint green standing inside. Beside the room entrance, stairs on two sides led upstairs to a hall that is half the size of Great Hall in Hogwarts. At the end of a stage two-third of Hermione's height. Umbridge stopped at the the door and said,

"The ground floor and the first floor will be the only two floors you have access to. The second floor and third floor are restricted areas and only me and the other Handlers can have full access to."

Umbridge signalled them to follow her into the hall, and introduced,

"This will be where you dine and receive education. Downstairs will be where you sleep. We have ten bathroom stalls outside on the two floors."

Hermione could not help noticing the presence of other women in pink who were standing by the walls, staring at them as though they were prisoners. Slowly, a few girls also noticed them and started feeling nervous. Seeing that they were uncomfortable with those women, Umbridge said,

"We are Handlers, here to help you and make you feel proud of yourself as a Maiden, serving and glorifying the wizarding world."

Hermione was not exactly sure how she could serve and glorify the wizarding world now she was under the hands of dark wizards, being labelled as "Maiden" and sent to the Education Centre for an unknown purpose.

Umbridge then led them back downstairs to the spacious room.

"Line up one by one, you will first go through examination and get your clothes," ordered Umbridge and they went in.

Lining up at the back, Hermione could see another group of girls being led inside. She was mildly surprised as she saw the red-haired girl — Ginny.

"Ginny!" hushed Hermione.

Ginny's frown turned into a wry weak smile.

"Hi," she replied, as though she did not want to talk.

Sensing that she was not in the mood of talking, Hermione turned back, realised that she was the next one to be examined, her heart took a leapt, then she went forward as the last girl came out from behind the white curtains, in a long white sleeping gown.

A man in silver was sitting behind a desk, he signalled her to sit down, then said,

"Took off your clothes."

Hermione was confused, never had she taken off her clothes in front of anyone, except for her parents. But obediently, she unbuttoned her blouse and stood completely naked in front of the healer.

"Get on the bed."

Feeling the cold air rushing by, she trembled her way to the bed. As she lay down, the healer stood by the bed and flexed his fingers. He took out his wand and performed a non-verbal spell, which Hermione recognise as one of the variations of detection spell.

"Still having your first time, I can see," reported the healer. "And a lot healthier than many other girls I have examined, and I know your value is higher than most of the girls in here."

Hermione felt awkward at his usage of words, what was her value? Was she some kind of goods that people could purchase. The only thing she could relate was slavery.

"Just let me remove those unnecessary appendages…"

Hermione felt like her skin was ripped at the same time, especially at her pubic areas. She could hardly control her screech. Then, the healer created a large blob of gel and applied it on her skin. It felt amazing, oozing into her skin and magically heal the rashes at instant.

"Get your new dress and put your old clothes in the basket on the floor."

She did as she was told. Soon as she put on the long white gown, she was instructed by a woman in mint green to the counter, where she received her bracelet. The metal bracelet had her name engraved on it. It was not exactly hideous, but Hermione thought it appeared more like a handcuff.

"Girls, come along," said Umbridge. "Up to the hall."

Dragging her weary body upstairs, she saw a couple of girls already settled down at the table, eating from their bowls.

"Come and get your dinner!"

Dinner was a lot plainer than she imagined, but she made no complaints. It was better than what she ate those days when she and the two boys went on the Horcrux Hunt. As she sat down and took a sip from the porridge, Ginny sat down beside her and whispered,

"Things can only get worse."

She was the only Maiden that ever spoke a word in the centre, which surprised Hermione. Once she went back to calmness, she whispered back to Ginny,

"I thought you escaped with Harry and Ron."

Ginny frowned, then told her that they were captured on their way to France. Harry was exiled to the islands on North Sea and Ron was spared due to his blood status, but she had no idea where he currently was. Hearing this, Hermione was worried. North Sea was the worst place anyone could imagine, previously Azkaban was located there, with swarms of dementors slowly tearing down people bit by bit. Now dementors were dismissed and islands on the North Sea became the exile land, perhaps due to the dementors' centuries of inhabitance, the islands were gloom and almost intoxicating. Many people went mad quickly and killed themselves. Those who survived would always live in depression, unable to lift their spirits, nightmares would haunt them time and time, until they were no longer afraid of nightmares.

Before she and the others went to sleep, they had a lecture taught by women in pink, whom were known as the Handlers.

The wizarding world was split into five social status, Superior, Handler, Altruist, Maiden and Exiled, which Ginny nicknamed as SHAME. Male Handlers would wear silver, like the healer who examined her and the others, while female Handlers would wear pink. All of the work for the Ministry, and most of them work as Aurora and Hit Wizards, policing the others. The Superiors would be panel heads, controlling to whole world and implement laws without the consent of others.

The Maiden's Law was one of those neglectful laws. Fudge believed that stabilisation of wizarding population could only be achieved by having maidens bearing children for infertile wives. As though it was a curse of punishment for the dark side's victory, most of the women were infertile, if not, having greater difficulty in pregnancy. And thus, maidens were there to serve them.

Altruists were above the Maidens, some of them wore emerald green while the others wear mint green. Only pureblood and dark side supporters would wear emerald green, continuing their jobs as before. While mint green was reserved for servants, they were mainly half-bloods and muggleborns who were not suitable to work for Ministry yet not terrible enough to be exiled.

Maiden was almost the lowest status, unless one included the Exiled. Before being owned by any families, Maidens would wear white gowns, like the female minors of the Superiors' families. After the registration, they would wear lilac and live with the families. If they were unable to conceive an heir for the families, they would be taken away for examination and test for veritaserum. The masters would also be interrogated, and the news would be published in Daily Prophet and the family would be downgraded as Altruists if discovered infertile. Despite the piece of information sounded almost like a comfort for Maidens, Hermione believed that this would hardly happen, partially because the curse only acted upon women but not men, the other reason was that the families would use money and threats to get it done. They could easily threaten their servants into helping them.

After 3 hours of lecture and shower, they spread out mats and slept on floors. Umbridge cast a spell that would alert the Handlers if they were discovered to be out of bed. Hermione lay wide awake, and soon whispers flew across the room. Ginny, who was sleeping beside Hermione, whispered,

"This place makes me want to kill myself."

"Did you see the rest of us?" asked Hermione.

Realising that she meant her friends, Ginny replied,

"I saw Neville on my way to here, wearing green, so I guess he was working for a Superior or Handler family already."

"Haven't seen my families for long, but I guess with their personalities, they would be in the North Sea."

"What about Luna?"

"Haven't seen her, let's hope we won't see her here."

"Let's hope she is not exiled."

Whispers continued flying across the room until the door swung open and footsteps came by their ears. The heels were deafening in the absolute silence and Hermione struggled to fall asleep. The last time insomnia hit was during the hunt, sleeping deep was not always the option and she was born a light sleeper, the hunt aggravated the condition.

"I saw Marietta and Cho," whispered Ginny as the Handler left. ""Cho was dressed in blue, Marietta in pink."

From the lecture, Hermione learnt that only the wives of Superiors would wear blue clothes. She was not particularly surprised. Before and during the war, Cho had mentioned that her parents wished her to avoid participation in anti-Ministry. Furthermore, her father was a staff of the Ministry, stabbing the Ministry at the back was not appropriate. Marietta probably earned her status by selling out crucial information about people's whereabouts, she had never wanted to join the Dumbledore's Army, not to mention fighting against the dark side. Hermione never understood her behaviours, it did not seem rational for a Muggle-born to support the Ministry at that time.

But Hermione was in no place to her ambition, at the end Marietta was on the top of the food chain, and she remained the lower tier of the pyramid.


	2. Chapter 2 A Whole New Concept

**Finally I manage to write another chapter. Feel like holidays should be banned as it makes inertia more and more appropriate, occupying most of my time!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

If Hermione called bread and water as breakfast, this would be the most lavish buffet she ever had. As though the Handlers worried about her health a lot, they gave her more than enough food to eat. Along with bread and steamed cupcakes, a quart of milk and orange juice were also served. On the top right of the food tray laid a small cup with different colours of pills. Hermione reckoned they were enhancement pills os pregnancy.

It had been almost a whole year since she had the last proper breakfast. During the hunt, she and the two boys never had proper meals, every day Death Eaters and Snatchers would be out there, waiting for them, chasing after them.

"Mum's beef and corn sandwich is a lot better," muttered Ginny.

"At least we don't need the pills," said Hermione.

"Those pills are more colourful than my life."

As Hermione looked up, the girl opposite her was looking around, then slowly her hand reached for the small cup of pills, then poured it into her long sleeve. But then, Umbridge's voice yelled,

"Alex Miller."

The girl stopped, then stood up and walked towards Umbridge.

"What are those in your sleeve?"

"What's what?"

With a flick of the wand, the pills levitated out of the girl's sleeve.

"Crucio!"

Before Hermione could let out a shriek, Alex was already on the floor, struggling in agony. Hermione remembered the Cruciatus Curse well, Bellatrix Lestrange gave her the remarkable experience. Just looking at Alex triggered all her memories back. She almost could not breath. Her blood was boiling in the veins and her bones were snapping, like fire burning sticks. The muscles twitched and twisted, and her skin felt like boiled.

"Alex, we do not want to hurt you, we just want you to be safe and healthy," said Umbridge.

Hermione sniffed at her pretentious sweet tone, how ironic it could be.

"Bring her in," ordered Umbridge and the Altruists brought a weeping girl into the room, scares were all over her arms and the back of her hands. As the girl sat down beside Hermione, she could recognise those scars—Black Quill. The scars read "I will not run away again", Hermione guessed she tried to escape but was caught. Umbridge punished Harry with it once, it carved deep into his skin, it was fortunate that she had Murtlap Essence to sooth his pain at that time, but this time, all she could do was sit there, watching the girl moaning in pain.

"Because you are still new here and feel uneasy, we won't punish escapers with Cruciatus Curse," said Umbridge. "But next time, you will leave us no choice but to use the curse on you."

Ginny let out a small cough, completely disagreeing with the unforgiving woman's words. Hermione remembered during Battle of the Astronomy Tower, if Harry had not given her the Felix Felicis, Amycus Carrow would have hit Ginny with the curse. Perhaps Ginny was also thinking of the same thing, tears were in her eyes.

"You should never run away. This is your home, you are protected, blessed, honoured to be here."

The girl's sob reduced to a weak and barely audible whimper.

"We shall never cry in here, for this is our paradise, we should leave our past and pain behind and embrace the warmth in here, the Education Centre."

Brainwashed did not stop here. After breakfast, Umbridge gathered everyone to the hall and she began her preposterous passage of praise, which Hermione reckoned she copied some parts out from different religious scriptures.

"Remember, we are safe, we are powerful, we are loved, we are cared," said Umbridge.

"We are safe, we are powerful, we are loved, we are cared," chanted back everyone.

"We shall treasure our body and serve the wizarding world."

Meeting Umbridge's eyes, Hermione had to chant with the others, Ginny was the only one who kept her mouth shut. Hermione wished she could get her to cooperate, punishment would be too severe for a girl like her, especially when she was not yet seventeen.

"Your body is a gift and it is very rude to question a gift," explained Umbridge in her queerly sweet voice. "It is your duty to help the inheritance of the Pureblood lineage and it is always your honour to serve them."

Hermione rolled her eyes, now she was more than certain that she would be a Pureblood family's surrogate mother. Surrogacy was not unfamiliar to her, but never had she imagined herself participating as the surrogate parent. The worst of all was that she had to live with the family and the child until she broke any laws or proved to be no longer fertile.

As three hours of lecture passed, it was lunchtime. Lunch was even more lavish. Apart from a few slices of cheese and pancakes, salmon was served with fried eggs and broccoli. To make things even better, apple and wild berry tea were served at the end of the meal. Hermione recognised the nutrients behind, it was the perfect meal for successful pregnancy, she had seen her mother eating all these food before having Olivia.

As if the Ed Centre was afraid of obesity, Hermione and the others were ordered to do stretching and aerobics for two hours straight before they could sit down and have another lecture. This time Umbridge was not their speaker, the guest of honour was a male Handler. Before the lecture started, Umbridge ordered Ginny to follow her. Unwillingly, Ginny got up and left the group. Before leaving the room, she had a last glance on Hermione, then followed Umbridge out of the hall.

"I know everyone of you here are willing to help magic lineage and make our population flourish," said the Handler. "But some women out there are not wiling to do so, they marry Muggles, and even stay single! They use all kinds of birth control and contraception to exploit the right of a magical child from seeing the world in their own eyes. These women are going against the future, they are procuress and prostitutes!"

Hermione also cringed at his words. Marrying Muggles had always been the aim for Ministry, to allow more and more Muggles become aware of the wizarding world, then build a harmonious relationship. But with Purebloods ruling, this became a taboo.

"The existence of Muggleborns is a reunion with the wizarding world. You are here because you were once one of us, so never shall you go back to the Muggle world."

The ironic statement almost made her laugh. If they hate Muggles, they might as well hate Muggleborns too.

As she went to the hall for dinner, somebody tapped her shoulder. It was Pavarti Patil.

"Pavarti!" exclaimed Hermione. "Padma, you are also here!"

"Where is Ginny? She's still here in the afternoon," asked Padma.

"Umbridge brought her away, didn't see her since then," muttered Hermione.

"Then she must have been wanted by a family."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?" exclaimed Parvati, then as they queue for dinner, she whispered,

"I have heard that, if they think you are ready to be a Maiden, they would take you out of the centre and let those Pureblood men buy you."

"Buy?"

"As far as I have heard, we can be sold for 50 Galleons, which was not much to the vaults of those Purebloods."

50 Galleons! This could buy her more than 40 books, and perhaps 7 wands.

Her wand was somewhere in the Ministry, she believed. That was the only safe place that could hold all stripped wands. And so staff could guard them day and night, ensuring nobody would be able to steal theirs back.

"Who was the head of Auror Office?" asked Hermione, hopefully he or she would be someone she could befriend.

"I don't know, but Flint could be one of them," answered Pavarti.

"One of them?"

"Still remember Marietta the sneak?"

Hermione nodded.

"She was now the wife of Flint, I saw her wearing the blue dress and holding Flint's hands when they found us."

"Found you?" asked Hermione, baffled. "But I thought she is Muggleborn!"

"We were on the run and came across her," said Padma. "We told her to keep secrets, but apparently she didn't."

"Selling us for social status, I guess," added Pavarti. "I mean, it is easy to sell others out for the betterment of themselves."

Hermione felt particularly horrible, and could no longer eat more of those peas and spinach mash. To ease hunger pangs, she managed to gobble down the banana greek yogurt and corn soup. As she lay on bed, her mind was heavy from all those lectures. Now her only hope was that those Death Eaters would not be her owner.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is relatively short but the next few chapters should be longer, a bit longer, or even a lot longer. You know why? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Deal Is Made

When Hermione woke up for breakfast, Ginny came back in a wisteria dress, frowning, as if she was in pain. Hermione patted her shoulder and asked,

"Where have you been?"

Ginny looked at her, tears welling in her eyes, but immediately she wiped them dry and pulled down her dress to the shoulder. Hermione gasped at the sight of bruises on her neck and shoulders.

"What happened?" asked Hermione, horrified. "Who did that?"

"Nott."

"Theodore Nott?"

"The big one."

Hermione fell into deep contemplation, she had never met Mr. Nott before and it was difficult to imagine a man in his late fifties abusing a sixteen year old girl like Ginny.

"Did you not fight back?" asked Hermione.

"Do you think we can?" replied Ginny coldly.

Waves of apprehension surged, her experience only made Hermione more and more nervous about her future. Just then, Umbridge came in with a big grin and said,

"When I call your name, please come out and follow me."

Hermione gulped, wishing her name would not be called.

"Samantha Barks."

The brunette girl sitting at the front stood up and walked towards Umbridge. Umbridge smiled at her and continued,

"Camila Winter, Nelly Evans, Silvia Woods, Cecilia Hills…and Hermione Granger."

Shocked to hear her name, Hermione stared at Ginny, who looked at her with mournful eyes and whispered,

"Good luck."

Unwillingly, she stood up and walked to Umbridge, then one by one, they got out of the room and went upstairs to the third floor. The third floor was larger, darker and so eerily quiet. They stopped in front of a room, and Umbridge said,

"Congratulations on being chosen to graduate from our training programme. Now when you hear your name, just go into the room and wait for instructions."

Hermione sniffed as she heard the word "graduate". Did she even study anything?

"Hermione Granger."

The other girls moved aside and made way for Hermione, who was standing at the back. Hermione walked pass them, meeting their eyes and finally to Umbridge's.

"Go in," ordered Umbridge.

She entered the room and found a Healer standing by the bed and signalled her to come towards him.

"Take off your clothes and lie down," ordered the Healer.

Without doubt, she obediently took off her dress, then looked at the Healer. He stared at her underwear, signalling her to take them off too. Feeling uncomfortable, After she placed it neatly on the table, she got up onto the bed and lay down. The Healer flicked his wand and pointed at her abdomen.

"Nubile and healthy, perfect body condition for pregnancy," commented the Healer. "With a body like that, pregnancy in six months is possible."

"Six months?" asked Hermione, mildly shocked.

"Well three months, if you cooperate with your master."

Hermione's mind was swollen, she simply could not imagine herself carrying a child in three months. The Healer smiled and began,

"But that depends on your master's fertility."

"Huh?"

"Because of the Dark Lord's death, a lot of Pureblood men and women were cursed, curse of huge reduction in fertility," explained the Healer. "Men could take as much fertility potion as they could, but the effect was not as strong as women. Untaken non-Pureblood women."

His face got closer and his breath was on her face.

"You don't want to be exiled, do you?"

His hands were caressing her thighs.

"I could help you there," he whispered.

Hermione shivered from fear and she shoved him aside.

"No," she said loudly. "Don't you dare touch me."

The Healer smiled and asked,

"Why not?"

"No," said Hermione, shivering. "Don't make me kill you."

The Healer suddenly stood up straight and said,

"You passed."

Hermione was puzzled. Passed?

"Congratulations, you passed our ordeal."

"Ordeal?"

"We are testing if you would do it just to stay alive, betraying your future masters and the law. You passed."

He helped her sit up. Hermione looked at him, then muttered,

"You have no right to test my morality."

"Go to the next room, Umbridge is waiting," said the Healer, completely ignoring her complaint.

He flicked his wand and her dress were placed in a box, Hermione assumed she would have to meet Umbridge naked. As she entered the next room, Umbridge beamed at her and led her in front of a cage.

"Stay still," ordered Umbridge as she blindfolded her and tied her hands. "And don't make a sound."

She pushed Hermione into the cage, and soon another few girls joined in, all shivering, not knowing what to do. Just right before Hermione decided to open her mouth and say anything, she heard the door swung open and footsteps getting nearer and nearer. Then the blindfold faded into thin air and blinding lights shone onto her face, forcing her to shut her eyes. When she finally got used to the lights, she heard mumbles in front of her and the moment she opened her eyes, she saw two man standing in front of her — the Malfoys.

Out of instinct, she covered her chest with her arms and turned around, shivering at the corner, hoping that they would not stare at her any longer.

"These are our current best Maiden we have trained," introduced Umbridge, which to Hermione sounded just like a procuress. "Young, obedient, and most importantly, nubile and healthy."

Lucius and Draco Malfoy walked around the cage, examining every girl in the cage. Then he stood in front of Hermione, eyes fixed on her body for quite a while.

"Why not help your father pick one, Draco?" asked Umbridge.

Father? Did that mean Lucius Malfoy was seeking a Maiden? Imaging her nemesis being her master was already horrible, now that it was his father, this made the situation even worse.

 _Please, please not me,_ Hermione thought.

"She looks fine enough," said Draco, pointing at Hermione.

Umbridge pulled her out of the cage and made her stood in front of the Malfoys, allowing them to examine every part of her. She kept her head down, trying to make herself feel less embarrassed.

"She does have a nicely proportioned body," commented Lucius. "Young and healthy too."

Hermione felt humiliated, like an animal at zoo, behind the bars and being examined at ever single moment. Then Lucius nodded and said,

"Let's hope your mother likes her."

His words were deafening, that would mean Lucius was taking her as her master. While holding back her tears and trying to calm herself down, Umbridge pulled her out of the room and her wand pointed at her arm. She could feel something was going under her skin, like saline being injected to her veins. When Umbridge finished, Hermione could see the word "Malfoy" was engraved deeply into her skin.

"1000 Galleons and she's officially yours," said Umbridge, grinning.

"She worths 1000 Galleons," commented Lucius.

As a silver badger emerged from Lucius's wand, Umbridge shot a thick wisteria strand around her body and a dress was formed.

After Lucius had settled the paperwork, they apparated to the Malfoy Manor. It was huge, almost like a castle. As they walked pass the tall hedges, they arrived at the doorstep. An old woman in green opened the door for them and they entered.

"Where's Mrs. Malfoy?" asked Lucius.

"Mrs. Malfoy is in the parlour, my lord," replied the Altruist.

"Good, take her there," instructed Lucius and Draco followed him upstairs.

The Altruist led her to the parlour and she saw Narcissa sitting in her couch, reading.

"Ma'am," said the Altruist. "She's here."

Narcissa put down her book and looked at Hermione. She was a lot different from what Hermione used to remember. The green costume was replaced by a blue one, which made her appear less evil.

"Welcome Hermione," said Narcissa.

"Good afternoon," greeted Hermione as the Altruist left the room.

"Do you understand your duty in this house?" asked Narcissa.

'Yes, Ma'am—" answered Hermione.

"Do not call me Ma'am. You shall refer me as ' ' or 'my lady', do you understand?"

"Yes, my lady."

"I shall see as little of you as possible," said Narcissa. "And try not to cause troubles, I do not have a high level of tolerance towards inappropriate behaviours. Is that clear?"

Hermione nodded, then Narcissa continued,

"When Lucius is around the house, you shall stay in your room or his room. If he is not around for more than a week, you will be sent back to the Ed Centre."

Narcissa stood up and walked towards her, and whispered,

"I hope you will always bear in mind that I will be in charge of everything, including my marriage."

She then opened the door and ordered an Altruist to take Hermione to her room, then immediately left once Hermione stepped into the room. The room was a lot larger than the one back home, if she had to complain, it would be the absence of books.

Dinner was the same as the one she had back in Ed Centre, she wolfed down everything since she did not have lunch for the day. Just after she finished her meal for ten minutes, Narcissa came in with a bottle of swirling sparkling pale blue liquid.

"Drink it," said Narcissa.

Hermione knew it had to be a fertility potion, so she drank it all without hesitation. Narcissa smiled at her obedience and said,

"Follow me."

She followed Narcissa to a large ensuite bedroom and Altruists greeted them.

"Bathe yourself and come out when you are ready," said Narcissa.

Hermione obeyed. As she came out from the bathtub and stood before the mirror, she realised her clothes were gone. Leaning against the door, she said,

"Mrs. Malfoy, I don't have any clothes."

"Doesn't matter, just come out."

As she opened the door, cold breeze pierced her skin and she kept trembling as she made her way out. Narcissa signalled her to get on the bed. Immediately when she got up onto the four posters, Altruists tied her hands to the pillars. Then Narcissa said,

"Just relax."

Hermione could sense the agony in Narcissa's tone and she could perfectly understand why, nobody would want their husband lying on bed with another woman.

She was alone in the room, silence was deafening and she waited. But Lucius never seemed to come, so she closed her eyes and rested.

Suddenly, the door opened and she woke up, watching Lucius as he came in. She shifted her legs uneasily when Lucius began undressing himself. She had never been so nervous, even though she knew this moment would come sooner or later.

Lucius had a muscular body, much to Hermione's surprise. If she had not known him, she would consider him as a man in his mid forties but not fifties. When he took off his boxer, Hermione also gasped at the sight of his member. Her mind kept thinking how her body could accommodate it as Lucius came closer and lay on top of her, inches away from her.

He first pull her legs apart, placing himself between her legs, then kissed her on the lips, gradually demanding more and more from her. She wiggled and struggled, feeling uneasy. When she gasped for breath, Lucius took the opportunity to intrude and his hands caressed her breasts and his fingers circled her nipples. Hermione had never felt such a way. Lucius's lips slowly went down to her collarbone, biting her collar bone, then travelled to her breasts, nibbling the nipples. Hermione could no longer hold herself from moaning. She let out a small moan and her breath was quickened.

She could feel him rubbing against her abdomen, then the next second before she realised, Lucius got his way in. She gasped at the sudden intrusion and pain but immediately Lucius muffled her moan by kissing her. Then he thrusted deep and hard without prior warning, slowly building up the rhythm. Hermione felt her body was tearing apart, unable to satisfy him fully. Slowly catching her breath as he gently suck her nipples again, his body tightened and shifted his waist even harder.

This went on for quite a while and with a groan, Lucius emptied himself into her. Hermione was panting hard, unable to recollect her thoughts. Lucius pulled himself out and put all his weight on her. But he didn't stop, his licked her earlobe and the back of her ear, then travelled all the way to her neck, ending up with nibbling. Hermione shifted her legs again, trying to get away from the heat. Not for long, Lucius was back on track, slowly easing into her once more and he was harder than just now. Hermione could not understand how come he still had the energy for second round, but her mind was swollen, all she could do was moaning under Lucius.

Just when Lucius again emptied himself, he mumbled to her ear,

"Turn to your back."

But Hermione was too tired to move, so Lucius flipped her over and his face buried in her hair. His warm arms ringed around her shoulders and she could hear his breath, it was long and slow, which led Hermione think he was sleeping. Gradually, she accommodated his weights, she kept thinking he was merely a thick heavy quilt.

Half between the state of awake and sleep, she could feel him getting hard again. His hips slowly circled, and his breath quickened. Hermione was too tired to understand the situation, so she allowed herself to close her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Chores for Maiden

**Since some of you aren't reviewing under registered accounts, I can't reply to you in person. Usually when I see a review talking about specific topics, I would just reply in private messages, I don't really enjoy the "let everyone know I am talking to you" author note. I would only do that when there are a lot of reviews on the same topics and I know you would come back for the next chapter.**

 **Tisane: I never said English is my native language, it's my fourth. I have** **asked for help ever since my first story but nobody seems to be interested, so I gave up. (And now you mention it, does that mean you want to be a beta?) Furthermore, I don't really want to bother betas, in other words, I would rather do it on my own with mistakes then to ask for another person's cooperation. Apart from the fact that I could be harsh and demanding on betas (when I think it's normal because it means friendship to me and my friends), I don't like the waiting game. I hate making people wait and waiting for others.**

 **Guest (the one on beef and corn): I knew what "corned" means, my stupid long-time-ago memory told me it was "beef and corn". I had made myself beef and corn sandwich before, so there goes my memory.**

 **The Necroposter: Sure! I have added more background details in this and the following chapters. I just didn't feel like pouring all information out in the first chapter.**

 **Like I said, the story was rated M (doesn't that mean it contains content such as rape, abuse, violence, suicide, etc.?) and inspired by "The Handmaid's Tale". I don't have the habit/preference to write tags because I want readers to experience without preconceived ideas/skipping the chapter and I don't want to make my chapter that predictable. So anything could happen in the following chapters, you are warned. ;)**

* * *

Hermione had no idea how long had she slept, despite giving up on being aware of Lucius, his movement and audible breath made her unable to fall into deep sleep, let alone she had always been a light sleeper.

Waking up with huge pain, she could not remember how many times Lucius was inside her last night. All she could remember was the rhythmic circle of their hips and his breath was on her neck and collarbone.

The Altruist servants came in and untied her. Finally being freed, she curled up on bed, hoping to find the comfortable position.

"Madam Malfoy wishes to see you after you have cleaned yourself and had breakfast," said one of them as she threw towels and the wisteria dress to her.

Enduring the sores all over her body, she slithered into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Tiny red bruises were on her neck, then she recalled more vivid memories. From those books she read in her teen years, female protagonists usually felt special and loved when they saw love bites, but Hermione unfortunately could not feel anything but disgust. No matter how much soap she put on herself, she was unable to convince herself that she was clean. And after forty-five minutes, she gave up and got dressed.

Breakfast was the same as the one she had back at Ed Centre, only that she had more pills to take. Hermione did not bother examining them. Once she finished her meal, she immediately headed downstairs to the parlour. Narcissa was already sitting there, reading Daily Prophet. Hermione took a slight glance at the title of the front page — More Traitors Captured and Reformed. She wondered if she had the opportunity to see how Daily Prophet described her downfall. After all, the defeat and collapse of the golden trio was a remarkable news.

"Come sit down," said Narcissa and with a flick of the wand, the newspaper flew onto the table.

Hermione obeyed and Narcissa wore a smile, then said,

"You behaved well yesterday night, Lucius was satisfied."

Hermione felt uneasy about her comment. Few women would be willing to share their husbands with other girls. Moreover, those women were married, their marriages were recognised by the society, Hermione and the other girls were just Maidens, not to mention their sole still-alive purpose was merely child-bearing. Had it not been the law, Narcissa and Lucius would be happier without Hermione between them and without Lucius being forced to have a child with Hermione's heritage. Apart from men, Hermione had no idea who would be benefited from the law. In addition to that, not every man would want a stranger woman on his bed every night.

"Show me your arm," said Narcissa.

Hermione raised her arm, wondering what did Narcissa want. Narcissa took out a light crystal blue bracelet from her pocket and slid it onto her wrist.

"You will meet Sue waiting for you at the main road junction, her master lives near us. You will first report to the Ed Centre, then buy some fresh vegetables, milk and eggs. I have put money on the table by the door," explained Narcissa. "And don't attempt taking petty advantages, I will their prices."

Hermione nodded, then she stared at the bracelet and asked, "What is this for?"

"For Apparation and to keep track of your whereabouts. We do not want you to flee from the wizarding world."

"Do you think it is possible? For someone like me? Wand stripped and powerless?"

Narcissa eyed on her, then softly said,

"Just in case."

Hermione went out of the parlour and grabbed the gleaming Galleons on the table before going out. It seemed almost years ago the last time she carried Galleons in her palm and shopped with Harry and Ron. It made her even more miserable when she realised this could never happen again.

As she walked down the road to the main road junction, she saw a black-haired girl standing there, wearing the very same wisteria dress and had the same bracelet. For one split second she thought she saw Cho, but then she remembered it was not possible for Cho to appear here wearing such dress. From what Ginny had mentioned, Cho must have married to a Superior. When the girl turned around, Hermione immediately recognised her as Sue Li, the quiet Ravenclaw.

Sue was one of the less active students in Hogwarts, at least to Hermione's knowledge she had never heard Sue joining any clubs or excel in any particularly subjects. But she remembered Sue was good with languages, even without revision she was able to score an E in Ancient Runes. Her interest and knowledge in Mermish and Gobbledegook did not help her in Hogwarts, Dumbledore was the only one at school that was able to understand and speak Mermish, but as the headmaster, he did not teach any subjects, not to mention how many students could learn Mermish.

"Sue," greeted Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione," Sue answered.

"It's so…great to see you again?"

Sue nodded and said, "Indeed."

They walked along the road, and Hermione asked,

"Who is your master?"

"Terence Higgs," replied Sue shyly as she blushed.

Despite in different houses, Hermione could remember Higgs well.

Higgs was one of those handsome, as defined by a few Gryffindor girls, Pureblood Slytherin who played in the Quidditch team since Year 2. He was one of the nicer Slytherins, he abided every rule when playing Quidditch and at least to Hermione's memory, had never cheated in the game. He was a decent Seeker, but Draco seemed to be better than him. Of course, nobody could beat Harry when it came to catching the Snitch.

"Was he treating you well?" asked Hermione.

Though she knew this question could lead to her unbearable consequence, it was worth a try. After all, finding allies was difficult, this was a crucial factor for rebellion against the Ministry and the Purebloods. She had nothing to lose from the start, life and dignity were the last thing she still owned.

"He's a gentleman," replied Sue. "He treats me well, this is one of the few happy things that I would never want to forget."

"Does he…force you to do anything?"

"Force? I do whatever he asks, he's my master and benefactor, no matter what he wants, I will do as he say."

Hermione started thinking if Sue had Stockholm Syndrome. The brainwash in the Ed Centre was successful, at least Sue appeared to be completely loyal to Higgs. When they stood before a glowing blue portal, Sue held out her bracelet to the reading machine and said,

"Come on."

Hermione stepped onto the portal and followed what Sue did. At instant, they apparated to the entrance of the Ed Centre. A female Superior and a woman in red came out, smiling. Everyone clapped and the two women bowed in return. From those lectures, she learnt that once a Maiden is discovered to be pregnant, the Ed Centre would give her a red dress. Hermione had no idea why red was the chosen colour, perhaps it was eye-catching enough for everyone to see, a perfect role model for other Maidens.

"She is such a fortunate and blessed Maiden," commented Sue and she went inside.

Hermione was not sure if she was genuinely happy, but she did not question, far more important things were waiting ahead.

When they went to the third floor and stood before the office, Sue went in first. Not for long she came out without a slight frown, and Hermione heard her name being called. As she went in, an Altruist greeted her and led her to the table. Umbridge smiled and invited her to sit down.

"Congratulations, how are you feeling?"

The first word that came to Hermione's mind was _terrible_ , but knowing that it could lead her to a few lectures of mental torture, she said,

"Very well, Ms. Umbridge."

"Good, I am happy for you," said Umbridge. "Now, show me your bracelet."

Hermione showed her wrist and Umbridge flicked her wand at it. The bracelet sparkled, but nothing happened. Umbridge sighed and asked,

"Yesterday was not your ovulation, was it?"

Hermione nodded. She could not lie, at least she knew lying would not help anyway.

"Still, we have to try," said Umbridge, seemingly encouraging her. "We can't let any opportunities pass by, can we?"

She made it sound almost like Hermione was begging to be pregnant. Hermione withdrew her hand and said,

"No."

"You have six months of opportunities, please use them wisely, it won't work without your diligence."

Hermione pondered, six months could both be a blessing and a torture. During this period she had nothing to worry about, but anything could happen after six months…

When she left the room, Sue saw her frown and said,

"Don't worry, I am sure you will have your child in no time."

 _Your_. Could her child really be hers?

They walked to Tut's Nuts and bought the groceries. A lot of other Maidens were also in the shop, buying as much food as they could carry. Hermione could remember those days when she could wander along the alley and bought as many books as possible. A few Superior children were eyeing on her, seemingly gossiping about her. Perhaps they could recognise her, perhaps their parents told them about her fall.

Once they finished shopping, Hermione hurriedly went back to the Malfoy Manor. As she walked pass the gates, she saw Narcissa was kneeling by the sown soil at the front garden. As she flicked her wand, seeds came out from a box and flew into the bare earth. The moment she spotted Hermione carrying a large bag full with grocery, she waved her wand and a silver fox emerged from the tip and it sped into the manor through the window. A old Altruist came out and carried Hermione's grocery bag back into the manor. When Narcissa finished watering and stood up, Hermione gave her a few sickles and knuts.

"Lucius won't be back until seven this evening, so you might as well contribute to our family in the back garden," instructed Narcissa. "Rose thorns could prick unintentional intruders."

Though she did not say the exact word, Hermione knew she meant _gardening_. It was also awkward that she used the word _our_ , as if Hermione was genuinely part of her family. Technically and lawfully, she was counted as a member of the Malfoy household, but she would be happier if she was not.

Narcissa handed over a pack of rose seeds to her, then she went back inside the manor. Rose seeds, as though telling Hermione that Narcissa, though appeared beautiful and elegant, could be as lethal as the thorns. Perhaps those films were right about women, despite appearing generous and understanding, they could never accept another woman involved in the marriage, even when it was legal and traditional. Without wands, gardening was almost impossible. Hermione headed into the back garden and found herself standing in the middle of a large garden, rock paths led to a pavilion and a tall slim man in green was standing there, busily attending his tools and did not notice Hermione's presence. He looked more and more familiar as she got closer.

"Neville?"

The man stopped and turned around, gawking at Hermione. Tears welled up in her eyes as she examine his face. Though it was merely two months' time, he had changed quite a lot. He was definitely leaner, in her memory, despite being tall and slim starting from fourth year, he still had a bit fat on his cheeks.

"Her…Hermione."

Quickly, Hermione raced across the garden and dived into his tight embrace. She had never expected to see Neville still intact and working in Malfoy Manor. Ginny only mentioned he was alive, but did not mention which family he was working for.

"I thought I'd never see you," said Neville.

"How did you get here?" asked Hermione. "I thought you ran with Luna!"

Neville saddened and began,

"We planned to disguise as Muggles, then go to Sweden, but Marietta told the Ministry about us, they caught me, Luna escape. I wanted them to just end my life, but they say since I am a Pureblood, I cannot be put to death. They placed me here."

"Let's hope Luna make it," whispered Hermione.

Hermione had always known Neville and Luna were close to each other ever since she and the two boys left Hogwarts. Neville always acted like a big brother to Luna and would protect her whenever he could, though he was no better in duels than her.

"Have you seen Ron?" asked Hermione, hoping that with Neville's status, he would see more than she could.

"He is at the Zabini Villa."

"Zabini?"

"He's Mrs. Zabini's current husband."

Hermione could only gawk at him. Mrs. Blaise was a forty year old woman, which was a lot older than Ron. Hermione simply could not imagine how it happened, she would not be surprised if other men fell for her beauty, just like her previous seven husbands, but Ron was someone different, such kind of beauty would not captivate him. Seeing her confused expression, Neville added,

"I was surprised too, but then Draco explained since Ron carried the surname of Sacred Twenty-Eight, he was pardoned from death and exile, and thus married her."

Hearing this made Hermione shudder, but then she kept calm and whispered in a barely audible voice,

"Have you seen any—"

"Hermione, I want to have a word with you," said a voice from behind.

A silver fox was hovering behind her, with Narcissa's words echoing. Hermione had no choice but to see Narcissa.

Soon as she arrived at the parlour, Narcissa said,

"I know you're not stupid."

Hermione kept her mouth shut even though she wanted to be sarcastic.

"We can always make a deal."

"What deal?"

"Olivia."

The name pierced her heart and echoed in her brain. It did not seem possible that Narcissa would know Hermione had a young sister, she had never told anyone, not even Harry and Ron.

"How did you know?" asked Hermione.

"How I know is another story that is not necessary in our deal."

"What do you want?"

"Don't fake stupidity, this won't work on me," said Narcissa. "I want something, someone. A special someone that could bring freedom and joy to both of us."

Hermione immediately understand what she meant — a child. Even though that was not quite what she wanted, she said,

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5 Moonlight Never Shone (Part 1)

**Sorry for the long update. Life has been hectic and you can hardly find time where one is energetic, tranquil, content, and not in a hurry.**

 **I decided to split the story into two parts because apart from the fact that it might a bit too long, I don't want people to keep waiting and then end up losing interest.**

 **Credits to Beta Keepsake Cat! She is an efficient beta!**

* * *

After breakfast, Hermione went to the back garden and saw Neville watering the plants.

"You alright?" asked Neville. "You look a bit tired."

"Sort of, you know my job in this manor."

Neville nodded, then he asked,

"Doesn't Narcissa need you this morning?"

"She is drooling over her lovely daughter-in-law-to-be in the dining room," explained Hermione. "She doesn't have time for me. It's his eighteenth birthday."

The Malfoys couldn't have be happier than when they had decided to have Draco's eighteenth birthday and engagement party on the same day.

After occasionally eavesdropping by the dining room, Hermione learned that Narcissa had been planning this since her son's seventeenth birthday, but the war had forced them to postpone the engagement till now. Despite that, Daphne Greengrass and Draco Malfoy did not seem to be particularly happy about the engagement. When Hermione peeped through the window, she could see Daphne constantly staring at the table, with not even a glance toward her fiancé. Draco had tried to be less indifferent than she was being, but soon he gave up and started talking to Lucius.

"Do you think he's going to get a Maiden today?" asked Neville.

"I don't see why they wouldn't get one for him," said Hermione darkly.

"I'm not sure if we should hope to see someone we know or not."

"I see what you mean."

A silver fox glided towards her and tugged on her hand, and Hermione knew Narcissa was demanding for her immediate presence.

"I need to go, talk to you later," said Hermione and quickly she followed the fox into the living room.

Narcissa, Draco and Daphne were all sitting on the couch, eyeing her warily. Narcissa began,

"Hermione, I would like you want to accompany Draco and Daphne to the Ed Centre. I am fairly certain that you and Daphne are acquainted."

"Yes, we are," answered Hermione.

"Good, now wait in the front yard, we will take you there by Apparation."

Hermione obediently went out of the manor and waited by the gates. She was deep in thought, wondering why Narcissa would want her to accompany Draco and Daphne. One reason that stood out was that she wanted to remind Hermione of her role. It was no surprise that a lot of men developed sympathy to servants, and then gradually the master-servant relationship changed. Though Hermione knew she could not possibly fall in love with Lucius, Narcissa would never be truly relaxed unless she was gone. Another possible reason was that few mistresses would leave their houses with untamed servants.

Once they had apparated to the Ed Centre, Narcissa accompanied her to the office. Again, Umbridge said the same thing to her and Hermione wished she did not see the frown on Narcissa's face. It made her feel almost apologetic, though it was not entirely her fault.

They went to the very same room that Hermione had stayed in on her last day. It felt strange to see naked girls shivering behind the bars, and as she examined their faces one by one, Hermione discovered a very familiar face hiding in the corner.

"Luna…" gasped Hermione in a whisper.

As though Draco had heard her, he instantly recognised the shivering blonde girl. He pointed at her and said,

"That one."

Immediately, Luna was pulled out of the cage. As she gazed with fear and disgust, Narcissa turned to Daphne and asked,

"What do you think of her?"

Daphne was silent at first but, after a while, she muttered,

"I have no opinion."

"Children are important in marriage," said Narcissa. "The sooner you have one, the safer your marriage will be."

As if Narcissa was addressing her, she cast a nonchalant glance at Hermione. Pretending to be as submissive as possible, Hermione kept her eyes fixed on the ground, hoping that Narcissa would not make her feel even more uncomfortable.

Before Hermione knew it, Draco had confirmed that Luna would be his Maiden. Right after the payment was made, she also received the "Malfoy" marking. Much to her astonishment, the staff commented on Luna as being a calm, obedient girl and said she was also worth 1000 Galleons. Hermione looked at her with pity, and when their eyes met, she could see the frustration and hopelessness in Luna's pale blue eyes. She tried to search for the old Luna in her face, hoping to find the Luna that she was used to, the girl with an airy aura and loyal spirit. The Luna in front of her was sullen, traumatised and almost at the brink of ceasing to function.

The whole process took no more than two hours and soon they were back in the manor. The Altruist showed Luna her room, which was adjacent to Hermione's, and left. Hermione went into the room. Luna sat on the bed and said,

"Isn't it funny that we meet again?"

"Luna…" began Hermione and she sat down beside her. "How—"

"I was with Neville, we tried to disguise as Muggles. It seems that we underestimated them."

"I thought you escaped…"

"If it was successful, I wouldn't be here talking to you."

"Neville told me you—"

Luna stared at her, then asked,

"Neville? You saw Neville."

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Hermione. "He works here as a gardener."

Luna seemed to be more lively, and as she stood up she said,

"Take me to him."

Seeing the determination firing up her spirit, Hermione nodded and led her all the way to the garden. Luna covered her mouth as she saw Neville, who was watering the plants. As if he knew someone was watching his back, Neville turned around and gasped at the sight of Luna.

Without further hesitance, Luna sprang to Neville and he locked her in a tight embrace, his hands gripping her back and his eyes closed.

"I thought I'd never see you," whispered Luna in a barely audible voice.

"Me too," said Neville.

Thinking that it would be best for the two to reunite and make up for lost time, Hermione went back into her room and waited until evening, when the Altruists would bring her food tray.

As she headed to Luna's room, faint sobs echoed behind the closed door. Cautiously, she knocked and pushed the door open. Luna was curled up by the head board as though she was meditating, tears sliding down her face. A quick glance at the table and Hermione noticed her food tray was untouched. As she sat down beside Luna, she said,

"You need to eat something."

"I would rather die than live in despair."

"Luna—"

"Isn't amazing that death is easier than survival?" said Luna. "All your memories will be erased and you'll live a new life again."

"I know—"

"You don't know what I have been through."

"I know," said Hermione. "I know what it is like… You have Neville, I… I have nobody."

As Hermione closed her eyes, memories of Harry and Ron flew back, as though it all happened yesterday. Harry was on his broom, swiftly flying from one spot to another, and she and Ron were down below him, cheering as loudly as they could as he grabbed the snitch.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Narcissa came in, and curled her lips as she saw the food tray. Still, she remained calm and said,

"Luna, after you have finished your meal, come to my room."

Luna gave a curt nod, then Narcissa eyed on Hermione, signalling her that she should too get ready for the night. Once she left, Hermione bit her lips when she met Luna's eyes. With a deep breath, Hermione said,

"We need to go."

And she left.

Just as she was about to get back to her room, a hand gripped her wrist and pulled her to a man's chest. As she looked up, Lucius's face was merely an inch away from hers.

"I wonder who the new occupant of the room is," Lucius murmured.

"I thought they would tell you."

"Unfortunately they didn't," replied Lucius, dragging her to the bedroom. "And I think you wouldn't mind telling the truth."

When Lucius closed the bedroom door and made her sit down on the bed, Hermione asked,

"Why don't you go and find out yourself?"

Lucius smirked and pinned her on the bed, with his palm pressing on her neck, in one smooth motion. He hissed,

"I would like you to tell me who she is."

Feeling more and more difficulty like she couldn't breathe, she rasped,

"Luna Lovegood."

Lucius' grip loosened, then he said,

"Well isn't that fortunate, having your best friend in the same house?"

He released her and lay down beside her. Soon after she could hear his long, slow breath, and she knew she was spared for the night. But then the thought of Luna hit her.


	6. Chapter 5 Moonlight Never Shone (Part 2)

**Happy Easter everyone, here comes a long-awaited chapter. I might be able to upload another chapter before the end of May. I am still busy with everything, as usual.**

* * *

With Luna claiming she was too unwell to get out of her room, Hermione had no choice but to go to Diagon Alley with Sue. Before leaving the house, she was given a sickness slip to justify Luna's absence.

"Congratulations to young Mr. Malfoy," said Sue soon as she saw Hermione.

"News does spread around the neighbourhood," muttered Hermione.

"I hope Luna will find her comfortable in the Malfoy Manor," said Sue. "After all, she had been living like a fugitive before she was found. The Malfoys are the best masters one could ever have."

Hermione sniffed upon hearing the word "fugitive".

"She is a very fortunate girl," continued Sue. "Out of so many others, young Mr. Malfoy chose her. She must be really grateful."

"I am not sure whether we should use the word grateful," mumbled Hermione.

"How so?" asked Sue immediately, undoubtedly concerned. "The Malfoys had everything a Maiden would wish to have. Just think of how many Maidens out there have dreamt bearing their descendants."

"Not every woman is willing to stand between a couple's marriage, not to mention how would the wives feel."

Sue stared at Hermione, then pulled her to a quiet corner, then whispered,

"I will just pretend I never heard what you said. People might be eavesdropping."

Hermione nodded, then hurriedly followed Sue to the Education Centre. Without surprise, she was still not pregnant. As she walked out of the office, Sue whispered,

"When is your next ovulation?"

"Two weeks later."

"You don't have a lot of time left," said Sue. "Do you spend time with Mr. Malfoy every night?"

Hermione nodded, then said,

"Let's go."

Because of boredom, soon as Hermione went back to the Manor, she went to find Neville. She thought she heard a giggle, it did not sound like anyone she knew in the household, so she followed the sound and it came from the pavilion. A platinum blonde girl emerged and she turned around, surprised to see Hermione. Then a tall man emerged too, and Hermione could not believe her eyes—Luna and Neville were naked.

Despite the two of them shocked to see Hermione, they quickly calmed down and dressed themselves, and Luna walked towards Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione, even though she perfectly knew what they had done.

"Just having some fun," replied Luna. "You know I haven't seen Neville for so long, and we were so close."

"You best hope they won't find out."

"I think it's even better if they find out."

Suddenly a silver cat swiftly dashed in-between them, it pounced a little and faded into thin air.

"It's Narcissa," whispered Hermione.

Luna showed a disgusted look, but still she followed Hermione to the parlour. Narcissa was resting in the couch, eyeing on Luna, then on Hermione.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" asked Narcissa.

"Feeling?" asked Hermione.

"Did you not feel uncomfortable?" asked Narcissa, concerned. "Or shall I put it in this way— do you feel nauseous or tired?"

Hermione then realised Narcissa was not truly asking her feelings, so she replied,

"I am afraid not."

"I know you tried, but you need to work harder."

 _How?_ thought Hermione. _It is me who has to bear a child, not you!_

Without waiting for her answer, Narcissa turned to Luna and said,

"I hope you are finding the manor comfortable."

"Hardly not," answered Luna coldly.

Narcissa stared at Luna, apparently dissatisfied of her impoliteness, but she remained calm and said,

"I don't expect you to adapt to a new lifestyle within a few days, I know it takes time. Still I wish you and Draco could work it out. After all, the sooner the better, for all of us."

"Of course."

Seeing that Luna would not change her attitude, Narcissa switched the topic and said, "Draco is going to attend a party with Daphne. So Luna you can rest for the night. Hermione, I want you to come with me and help me tend the plants at the greenhouse."

Hermione suppressed her groan and obediently followed Narcissa to the greenhouse. Despite living in the manor for months, she had never been to the greenhouse. It was located at the far back of the garden. The moment they stood before the door, Narcissa drew her wand and said,

"Stand back."

As she took a few steps back, Narcissa whispered,

"Ostendo."

Hermione could hear a faint tick at the door, then a small bowl appeared in front of Narcissa. She pointed her wand at her wrist, a thin red line appeared on her wrist, a blob of blood ran down and dropped onto the bowl. The bowl vanished and the door unlocked. If the Malfoys want their fortune kept untouched and safe, Hermione would have guessed all the valuables were hidden in there.

"Get me some nettle and rose thorn," said Narcissa as she cast a spell on Hermione's hand. "Wand-picked is not as effective as hand-picked."

Hermione nodded and she bent down, plucking the leaves and vines. Nettle was a common yet useful ingredients, it could be used in numerous cure potions and the plant-killing Herbicide Potion. Hermione could remember the freshness of nettle tea and the warmth of nettle soup, those were used to be her occasional afternoon meal. She rarely harvested rose thorns, hand infections usually lasted for days and without special treatment, the itches could last for more than a week.

She could also recognised a lot of other plants in the greenhouse, dittany, asphodel, poison ivy, and many other valuable plants. It looked almost like it was a Herbology Museum.

The harvest seemed to last forever, when Hermione stood up and stretched her back, she noticed the sky was already very dark. She turned around and saw Narcissa resting on the bench, with her eyes closed.

A thought struck her, she could sneak out of the greenhouse and perhaps even escape. But the bracelet suddenly heated up so much that her wrist started to burn and she could not help let out a soft hiss. This seemed to have woken Narcissa, she stared at Hermione and said,

"Finished your work?"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione walked towards her with the pots and let her examine. After careful inspection, she gave an approving nod and they went out of the greenhouse. On their way to their way back to the Manor, a silver fox glided towards them and vanished as Narcissa flicked her wand. Alarmed, Narcissa hurriedly walked towards the small hut at the corner of the garden. Hermione had never seen this hut before as it was well hidden behind the thick hedges and stout trees. As they approached the hut, giggles rang louder and louder, and Hermione could see the deadly glare in Narcissa's eyes.

The moment they busted inside the hut, Hermione was shocked by the view.

Naked Neville and Luna, on a bed.

Out of instinct, Luna immediately covered herself in the duvet. Narcissa's pale face turned crimson with fury, she flicked her wand and the silver fox sprinted outside. Another flick and the two of them were dressed. Luna Within a few minutes, the Altruists came in, pulling Neville and Luna away.

"Such obscenity," gritted Narcissa and she led everyone to Lucius' study.

As they entered the study, the Altruists kicked Luna and Neville, forcing them to kneel before Lucius.

"What is it, my dear?" asked Lucius.

"This Altruist and this Maiden are criminals of adultery."

Hermione sniffed upon hearing the word "adultery". Luna had never been married to Draco, adultery was not the appropriate word.

"Mr—" began Hermione, but was immediately interrupted by Lucius.

"Wait in my room," he ordered.

Hermione wanted to argue, but then Narcissa said,

"Do as you are told."

So she obediently went out of the study and waited in Lucius' bedroom. Not for long, Lucius came in, Hermione rushed to him and asked,

"Where's Luna and Neville?"

"Accepting their punishment."

"Punishment?" yelled Hermione. "What did you do to them?"

"Do you have asked everything?"

"They are my friends."

"How I wish you could have told them to behave."

"It's not their fault!"

"Is adultery not a crime?"

"Luna is not even married to Dra—"

"I wish nobody shall speak another word about this for the night," announced Lucius and he lay on the bed with his eyes closed.

Seeing that Lucius would not answer any of her question, she lay down beside Lucius, not moving. As she listens to Lucius' steady slow breath, her eyelids grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep…

The next morning she woke up, quickly she headed back to her room. Then she heard whimpers coming from Luna's room. She knocked on the door, but Luna did not answer, so she went inside.

Luna was curled in her bed, shivering.

"Luna…" whispered Hermione, trying to hold back her tears.

"Neville…"

"What happened?"

"He's gone, forever…"

Hermione felt her heart stopped beating for a while, never would she imagine Neville got exiled, not to mention he was exiled under such circumstances….

Luna hissed as Hermione sat down, she quickly pulled the duvet. Hermione could see bruises on her limbs.

"What…no…" mumbled Hermione.

"Cruciatus Curse," said Luna, wryly smiling. "Such a strong curse, isn't it?"

"I wish we can just run away, and live happily forever."

Luna gazed into Hermione's eyes, she dazed for a while, then said,

"I am alright, I just need to catch up reality."

"Just…don't…you know the rules."

Luna nodded, seemingly understand what Hermione was referring to.

"Make sure to finish your breakfast," said Hermione, pointing at the food tray on the desk before she left.

Despite comforting Luna, Hermione felt something would still go wrong, particularly when she saw Draco's intense face.

Nobody mentioned a word about what happened last night, which made Hermione uneasy. After all, the calm before the storm was worrying, especially when it was deafeningly quiet. Neville was nowhere to be found, and Hermione wished she knew what Luna meant by "gone". Was he killed? Was he exiled? Was he imprisoned? Luna would not tell.

She lay on her bed until night fell. Just when she decided to talk to Luna before dinner, noises rang downstairs and she could not help leaving her room to find out the noise.

Altruists surrounded the doorway, and Luna was pinned on the ground, with her hands tied. Narcissa came downstairs and asked,

"What is it this time?"

"Trying to run," answered one of the Altruist.

"Lock her in the Red Room," ordered Narcissa. "This will teach her some obedience."

The Altruists propped Luna up and took her upstairs. Hermione had no idea where the Red Room was, nor did she know what would be in the room. But begging Narcissa for mercy would not be possible, she needed someone who could make the ultimate decisions, someone who could override Narcissa without effort.

Coming up with the perfect plan, she knocked on Lucius' study door before the time of the night and she went in. Lucius was resting in the armchair, listening to the crackles in the fireplace. Taking a deep breath, she went towards him and met his cold eyes. Her heart was racing, still she tried her best to stretch her arms to him, slowly getting closer. Lucius seemly slightly surprised, yet he remained still, allowing her to make her move. Feeling awkward yet impatient, she slightly pressed her lips on his, then on his neck. She could hear him swallowing hard as her hands attempted to travel down to his torso. For some reason, this made Hermione bolder, and she carefully unbutton his shirt. Before she could unbutton the last one, Lucius grabbed her hands and pulled her closer, kissing her neck. He suddenly stood up and lifted Hermione up, his abrupt movement made Hermione gasp and he took the opportunity to explore her mouth as he carried her all the way to the bedroom.

As her back felt the soft mattress, Lucius began kissing her collarbone, with his left arm supporting his whole body, his right hand began unbuckling his belt. Hermione quickly remove the last button on his shirt and took it off, just when her hands reached down to help Lucius, he chuckled and said,

"So impatient tonight."

Hermione did not say anything, her mind was racing against her heartbeats, with her shaking hands she took off his trousers, revealing his briefs. Despite spending almost every night with him on the very same bed, she had never examined his body.

Within the blink of an eye, Hermione discovered herself completely undressed, and so was Lucius. When he made his way in, Hermione arched her back and tightly wrapped his neck with her arms, pulling him closer and planting kisses on his lips. Recalling how the fictions described those scenes, she tried to match his rhythm by circling her hips. Surprisingly, Lucius seemed to be more engaged and enthused by her movement. The rhythm increased and Hermione felt she could go out of breath at any rate. Finally, when his last thrust, Lucius released his breath and lay beside her. Seizing this vulnerable opportunity, she whispered to Lucius' ear,

"Can you ask you a favour?"

"Depends."

"Can you release Luna from the Red Room?"

"What makes you think I should do that?"

"She's…just scared. She will be good."

Lucius did not reply. Feeling anxious, Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, then begged,

"Please."

Lucius let out a groan and he nodded as he patted her arm. Relived, she withdrew her arms and rested for the night.

* * *

"Luna!" exclaimed Hermione and she embraced Luna. "Thank goodness you're here."

Luna did not say anything. Instead, she pushed Hermione away, staring at her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Hermione, baffled.

"You know exactly what I am talking about," said Luna. "You are no different from a prostitute."

"I just wanted to save you!"

"Save me by belittling yourself? I thought you were wiser."

"Wait—"

"You disgusted me! I'd rather die than to live like that!"

Luna pushed her outside and slammed the door.

* * *

 **I would hate Hermione too, even when I am the author.**


	7. Chapter 6 Moonlight Faded Into Darkness

Since Higgs was on a 2-weeks business trip, Sue Li went back to Ed Centre, and frankly Hermione was glad that Sue was away. With a few attempts of persuasion, Luna finally agreed to get out of her room and went grocery shopping with Hermione.

"Do we need to buy oranges?" asked Hermione.

"…I don't know, you read it yourself," replied Luna, clearly not in the mood. She shoved the list into Hermione's palm and leaned against the wall.

"You're pale," said Hermione, alarmed to her bloodless face.

Luna just shook her head with her eyes closed.

"We better get you to Ed Centre—"

"I don't want to go there."

"At least they will keep you alive and healthy."

Quickly they went to the Apparation Portal after Hermione finished shopping. The Handlers seemed to have noticed how pale Luna had got. One of them swished her wand and Luna was levitated to the medication ward.

Feeling anxious, Hermione followed them into the ward. The Handlers flicked their wands and Luna's abdomen turned pink. The Handlers smiled and applauded.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

They did not answer Hermione's question. One of the Handler pointed at the parchment on the table, and Hermione could see the quill writing,

 _Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

 _We congratulate you on your maiden's pregnancy. The baby is expected to due in four months. We strongly advise you or your family members to attend monthly checkup at the Education Centre to ensure the health of your child-to-be._

 _Education Centre_

An owl flew onto the window porch and the Handler swished her finger. Immediately the parchment folded and inserted itself into the envelope. Then the candlestick on the table levitated up and began melting, dripping the wax onto the envelope. Another flick of finger, the chop pressed onto the wax, sealing the envelope. With the last swish, the owl swooped through the room and grabbed the letter in mid-air, then swiftly flew out of the room.

"Congratulations," said the Handler. "Not every maiden has the fortune of bearing one girl and a boy at the same time, not to mention on their first go."

Luna did not say a word, the Handler continued,

"We shall notify the Malfoys to take you home. Please wait for a moment."

The Handler left the room, and Hermione pressed her fingers on Luna's palm, whispering,

"It'll be alright, you don't have to suffer anymore—"

"Living is a suffering," Luna snapped.

Hermione did not know what to say, so she remained quiet until the Handler notified them that they could leave.

Narcissa was waiting for them, with a wide smile on her face.

"Be careful," said Narcissa and ushered Luna into the car.

This was the first time Hermione had ever ridden a car for three years, and it was even more strange to see the smile on Narcissa's face. She looked a lot different, there was warmth in her eyes when she stared at Luna's abdomen. This made her shuddered, it was no surprise that Narcissa would only care for the baby, but what would happen after Luna gave birth?

Luna would not see her for the rest of the afternoon, and Hermione witnessed the Altruists and Narcissa started force-feeding her. They tied her to the chair and Narcissa flicked her wand, forcing Luna to open her mouth and swallow down the food. Then she would be untied and left alone in the room. Narcissa cast a spell which forbade Luna to leave the room, fearing that she would jump off the window.

Soon after dinner, she went towards Luna's door. Just then, the two Altruists stopped her.

"Put your hands up," snapped the one on the left.

Hermione did as told. The Altruist on the right searched her body before allowing her to go in. She knocked on the door.

"Luna, it's me."

No answer.

"Luna, are you alright?"

Still no answer.

She turned the door knob and went in. Then she was horrified.

Luna was hanging by the window, the curtain hung around her neck. Her feet hovered on the floor. Her face was as pale as the bed sheets, her eyes were sunken and hollow, as if they were desperate to find a way out.

Hermione tried to yell, but was unable to do so. It was too much of a shock.

The Handlers quickly rushed into the room and put Luna down on the floor, trying to revive her. Then Narcissa and Lucius came in, followed by Draco. Draco dazed with horror, not knowing what to do. Narcissa flicked her wand and one of the Handlers at the Ed Centre came in and checked on Luna. The Handler pressed the tip of her wand to Luna's black neck.

"Can we save the baby?" asked Narcissa.

The Handler shook her head and said,

"She hung herself two hours ago, it was too late."

The Handler swished her wand and Luna's body disappeared, she explained,

"We shall notify the panel, if you wish to get a replacement, please contact us."

With a crack, the Handler apparated. Narcissa patted Draco's shoulder, then she turned to Hermione and said,

"Go to the bedroom. Lucius' bedroom."

Nodding her head, Hermione went out of the room, holding back her tears as she made her way to Lucius' room. If only she went to find Luna earlier, then she would not have to die. It ached her further upon the thought of her able to save Luna.

As she turned around and buried her face on the duvet, she could no longer hold back her tears. It quickly soaked the duvet and she tried to muffle her sob, since people outside could easily hear it.

When the door opened, she sniffed and tried to calm down as quickly as possible. Then she could feel the weight on the other side of the bed. Quickly wiping away her tears, she was glad that the room was dark enough so Lucius could not tell if she was crying. The thought of having sex even when her best friend had died made her annoyed, how she had wished to be left alone, but no one would care for a Maiden. After all, Maidens could be replaced upon request.

But immediately, slow soft snores rang and Hermione was surprised Lucius did leave her alone for the night. But she could not sleep. Two months later and she would be sent for examination, if she could not get pregnant by that time, she would be killed, or worse sent to the North Sea. Death was not so unbearable after all, but hopelessness could drain a person's soul. Living dead was the last thing she would want to be. Even after nights and nights, she was not still pregnant, and how could it be possible unless either one of them were infertile?

And Hermione knew she would be the one announced to be infertile rather than Lucius even when it could be him, he would never allow such scandal be known. She had to find a way to save herself, and the baby had to look like Lucius. The only possible candidate would be…

For the rest of the week, Hermione was spared for the nights. Lucius did not request for her presence. As she went past the living room, she could hear Narcissa saying,

"We can always get another one, once your father comes back from his business trip."

"I wish to focus solely on my career for more. Maidens can wait."

"But you and Daphne—"

"We can manage it."

Soon after she finished grocery shopping, she went back to her room and after trials of self-persuasion, she began writing on a parchment slip.

 _I will meet you tonight at eight._

It was a deadly gamble, if Draco were to report her, she would probably end up tortured and punished with a Dementor's Kiss, constantly living in a catatonic state. But she had nothing to lose, she was never treated like a human, it would not matter if she was caught and punished.

After dinner, she stared at the clock on the wall. Half an hour until eight, she thought. She had plenty of time to walk to Draco's room.

But her thoughts were distracted by the knocking on the door. Alerted, she carefully walked towards the door. The moment she opened the door, she was fairly surprised by his presence. Draco came in, looked around and said,

"If you have anything to say, just say it and don't waste my time."

"I need a baby," she blurted out, which surprised Draco but he remained calm, just like what his father always did.

"So?"

Seeing that he had no clue what she wanted, she took a deep breath and said,

"I need your help."

Draco raised his brows, Hermione further explained,

"Only you can help me, there's no one more similar to your father than you."

Judging by his expression, Hermione knew Draco was not quite sure what he should do.

"Why should I help you?" he asked quietly.

"Look," began Hermione. "I came here as a Maiden because i am capable of reproduction. If the Healers found out the problem is your father, you know what would happen to the reputation of your family."

Draco gave a dark chuckle and said,

"I hope you haven't forgot we are very capable of keeping their mouths shut with money."

"Or maybe it's true that your family are not really that capable of conceiving babies," said Hermione. "Like father, like son."

Something in her words sparked Draco's fury. Without warning, he quickly pushed Hermione onto the bed and pinned her down with his hand grasping her neck.

He pushed her gown onto the floor. Feeling a little awkward, Hermione moved herself closer to the wall, and Draco took the perfect opportunity to get onto the bed. He moved closer and closer, until his face was barely inches away from Hermione's.

"You're going to regret what you said," hissed Draco darkly.

Despite feeling slightly scared, she remained calm and said,

"I don't think so."

The moment when Draco took off her clothes, cold air rushed past her body and fear immediately emerged. And Draco noticed it, but surprisingly, he stopped and asked,

"Are you sure you won't regret?"

Hermione stared into his eyes, for once Draco was actually kind to her. All those years in Hogwarts, he had always been nothing but a brat and a bully, never had he cared about anyone's feelings, especially not hers.

Without directly answering his question, Hermione began unbuttoning his shirt, then unbuckling his trousers. Her breath went shallow and she could not focus on his face. At instant, Draco began kissing her neck and Hermione was confused.

"Draco…" she uttered.

"Sshhh."

His palm was massaging her breasts and his hot breath was on her ears. Hermione tried to withhold her moans, it was not her first time but it felt so different. Every of his move was asking for her passionate response. His breath went quicker as his hand reached down to Hermione's pelvis. Hermione was shifting her legs, trying to calm herself. Draco stared into her eyes, seemingly seeking for an answer.

Hermione nodded.

It all felt wonderful when he was inside her, and moans finally escaped from her as Draco began rocking his hips. When Draco finished with a gasp, he slowly moved out and fell beside Hermione, regaining his breath. Hermione was also gasping for breaths.

"I…I better go," Hermione managed to say. Quickly she got off bed, dressed herself and sneaked back into her room.

As expected, the next month her period did not come and she increasingly felt exhausted and nauseous. Feeling nervous and relieved at the same time, she went to Narcissa's study and said,

"My period did not come."

Narcissa straightened her back, then immediately she swished her wand. After the silver foxes glided out of the window, she stood up and said,

"Hold my wrist."

Soon as Hermione touched her wrist, they were apparated to the Ed Centre.

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy," said one Healer. "I believe you just made an appointment?"

"Yes," she replied.

The Healer led them to the examination room and Hermione was asked to lie down on the bed. The Healer walked towards her with a jar full of translucent gel in hand, then said,

"If it's positive, this will turn red."

Slowly, the Healer applied the gel on her abdomen. The gel remained as clear as before, just when Narcissa let out a sigh, the gel turned purple and the Healer could not be happier

"Congratulations, Mrs. Malfoy!" announced the Healer. "A baby boy and a girl."

Both Narcissa and Hermione were shocked to hear the news. Narcissa quickly propped her up and said,

"Be careful, get dressed and wait outside."

Hermione did as told. As she opened the door, she saw Ginny sitting by the bench on the other side.

"Ginny!"

Ginny showed a weak smile. Hermione looked at her abdomen, it was big and round.

"How long was it already?" asked Hermione.

"Still have four months to go," answered Ginny, showing no positive emotion.

The door on the other side swung open and Mrs. Nott went out, and ordered,

"Prop her up."

The two Altruists behind her propped Ginny up and moved her downstairs. Hermione felt awful for her, if only she had the power to change it…

When Narcissa and Hermione arrived home, Hermione was ushered to her room and was forced to lie on the bed. Every time she tried to get up, the Altruists would kneel before her and beg her to stay in bed. To make sure Hermione won't leave her room or harm herself, the windows were enchanted and the Altruists would stay in her room, taking shifts every two hours.

When night fell, Hermione could hear someone walking up the stairs and approaching her room. It was Lucius.

"You may go," said Lucius to the Altruists.

He closed the door and sat on the bed, smiling at Hermione. He took out a pendant from his pocket and help Hermione wear it.

"This will keep safe and unharmed."

Then he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and left the room. Hermione had never been so confused. Was he doing this for her, or for the babies?

 _Come on, Hermione. Nobody here loves you. They are only doing this for the babies._

Before she went to bed, Narcissa knocked on the door and came in. She immediately spotted the pendant on her neck, and said,

"When I had Draco, he also gave me one like this."

Hermione could sense the anger in her tone, despite of her appearing to be calm. It was a warning, to warn her not to pass the line.

"The primary results for your sister was out," announced Narcissa.

Hermione had never felt so hopeful, she immediately asked,

"Where is she?"

"A few girls matched our requests and it will take time to eliminate the unsuitable ones," answered Narcissa. "And I believe by the time of the babies' birth, the results shall be out and we could perhaps have Olivia in our family."

Hermione nodded, despite knowing that Narcissa was threatening her. She could not risk it, she had to be patient, Olivia was more important.

* * *

 **I'm terribly sorry for not updating since April. My workload this year increases so much and for the first time I found myself finally truly enjoying studying and doing research. I still have five essays waiting for me and I am not even half-way through. Good luck to me. ^_^'**

 **I am also trying to remember what I have written, thankfully I have written down the summary for each chapter so I won't lose myself and end up abandoning the story. This chapter might seem a little strange though because I wrote the first half seven months ago.**

 **(See you soon! I hope!)**


	8. Chapter 7 It is Time

**Hi, sorry for the lack of updates. Exams are coming, I really want to work hard and get good grades. For once in my lifetime, I love studying. I just finished all my essays and half of revision, but I still need to study more. :D**

 **This summer is going to be a lot busier than last year's. I need to earn money so I can fly my parents to here and let them attend my graduation ceremony. Air tickets are very expensive, especially when they live far far away. I will also need to earn enough to afford a nice hotel for them to stay for a week or two. So this summer I devote myself to work and hope for the best. My father is going to retire so I will be the sole breadwinner of the family.**

* * *

Due to Hermione's pregnancy, she was not permitted to go anywhere out of the manor. To be more precise, she was not allowed to anywhere apart from her room. Occasionally she could take a long slow stroll in the garden, but everywhere she went, she would be closely monitored by ten Altruists, much to her annoyance. She wished she was allowed to touch the books in Lucius' study, they could occupy her mind for quite a few months. She also wished she was allowed to play the piano downstairs at the parlour, but in this household, and in this world, she was too "inferior" to play instruments.

One evening, the household was informed that the Notts received their very first post-war child. Ginny stayed in the hospital and Healers had been giving her Tranquility Potion so she would not struggle or do any harm. The Malfoys decided to pay a visit, and they brought along Hermione so she could do a check-up in the meantime.

After the check-up, they went to Ginny's ward and greeted the Notts. Mrs. Nott was busy chatting with Narcissa, while Theodore's Maiden, Lisa Turpin, was bottle feeding the baby.

"It's a baby girl," said Mrs. Nott. "We are going to ask the Seer for her name. This is the first girl of the family, and she's both magical and Pure-blood, which is the best part of her."

The two wives were so occupied in their own little conversation that they had completely forgot Hermione. Hermione went over to Ginny's bed and whispered,

"How are you feeling?"

"Alive," replied Ginny bleakly.

Theodore poured a glass of water for Ginny, his eyes never left Ginny.

"Theo my dear, Mrs. Malfoy wants a word."

Theodore stood up and quietly walked to his mother. Mrs. Nott still had not looked at Ginny, not even sideways. Hermione felt terrible. Ginny seemed to have noticed her discomfort, she said,

"This is our fate, for being Maidens."

"She didn't even glance at you—"

"And there's nothing I can do."

The suppressed fear in Hermione broke out, she began wondering if Narcissa would do the same thing, only treating her as a tool of reproduction. This was the duty of a Maiden, to be their tools. Her child would not call her mother, and she only exist on Lucius' bed. Apart from that, she could only spend her time in the Ed Centre or her room.

The chance of her escaping was slimmer as days passed by, her abdomen was getting larger and her body felt a lot heavier than she had expected. She thought she could accept her fate like Ginny, but she could not seem to convince herself. After nights and nights of struggle and self-persuasion, she decided to escape at midnight.

It was no easy task, but she figured out that Malfoy Manor night pattern. Narcissa and Lucius would have gone to bed at eleven, and the Altruists guards mainly patrolled at the front garden. For some strange reason, the back garden was almost never monitored, as though they were confident that nothing would ever happen there. Perhaps they had set up barriers, perhaps they had hexes and jinxes.

But it would not be a problem, provided that Hermione could get a wand. Hers was confiscated, but not for the Malfoys. Narcissa always put her wand in the drawer in her bedroom, which was guarded by two Altruists at night. After another few nights of observation, she noticed the Altruists simply nodded off, and hardly any noise could wake them up.

Her quick-thing mind soon came up with a flawless plan, at least seemingly flawless. Stealing was always her last option, and she had no alternatives under such circumstance. She first snorted at herself upon thinking of breaching the law, but quickly she persuaded herself that sometimes it was necessary.

Soon as she noticed the slow steady snores, she sneaked out of her room. Carefully she tiptoed to Narcissa's bedroom. As expected, Narcissa was sound asleep. She looked much younger and more loving in sleep, had Hermione not known her, she would definitely believe that Narcissa was a generous and approachable woman. She crept across the room and reached the vanity table. She could hear the small tinkling in the first drawer, and she exactly knew it was the sound that could only made by a wand. She then squinted her eyes and examined the drawer, there was no sign of any protection spells. Were protection spells used, she would notice the sparkling around the drawer. Feeling brave, her fingers slowly reached for the drawer handle.

Nothing happened.

She slowly pulled the drawer and took the wand. The wand struggled, sparks and tiny cracks spat out and Hermione could feel the core of the wand wriggling, as though it did not approve her.

"Come on, please help me," Hermione whispered.

After a while, the wand seemed to have grown tired of fighting back. The familiar feeling of having full control of a wand came back. It had been a long time since Hermione held a wand.

She pointed the wand at her bracelet and it lost its brightness. Hermione did not know what it was supposed to mean but she guessed that the bracelet would not sell her out for the time being. She turned around and pointed at the wardrobe behind her, then whispered, "Alohomora."

The wardrobe door opened in an abrupt manner, which startled Hermione. She looked at Narcissa. Narcissa was still sleeping, as if she could not hear anything. Then Hermione noticed the small bottle filled with swirling liquid on the vanity table. Hermione recognised it immediately. A sleeping draught. It was a lighter version of Draught of Living Death, which could send people into deep sleep within minutes. Why would Narcissa need such a draught, Hermione had no idea, and she had no interest in figuring out the reason behind.

"Accio." Hermione hushed.

The cloak and dress flew into her arms. With a bit struggling, she managed to fit into the slim clothes. Once was done, she left the room. Heading all the downstairs into the garden, her heart raced with fear and excitement. She had been waiting for this opportunity. Once she got out of the Malfoy Manor area, she could apparate to the border and go on hiding in the Muggle World. She would get a job, raise her children single-handedly, and live a tranquil Muggle life. It used to be her life, she had lived it for eleven years.

"Malevolentis Aparecium."

Nothing happened upon casting the revealing spell. No jinxes, no hexes. She ran towards the border of the Malfoy Manor.

Suddenly, the wand began shaking and sending sparks.

"No! Not now!" Hermione yelled.

"Who's there?"

Hermione gasped. Who was it? There should not be anybody in the garden at midnight, it was impossible. She ducked down and held her breath. As the rustling footsteps on grass came closer and closer, Hermione's heartbeat grew quicker and quicker. Should she keep hiding until the coast was clear, or should she stupefy this person so she could continue the escape as planned? The wand kept sending weak sparks, as if it was trying to notify the Altruists of her presence.

Just when she thought she would be exposed, a familiar voice shouted,

"Magnus, what are you doing here?"

It was Draco. Hermione's heart stopped.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Magnus. "I believed I saw someone in the garden."

"That person is me, is it not?" Draco said.

"I am not sure about that, Mr. Mal—"

"I wish to be left alone here."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." said Magnus, and his footsteps went farther and farther.

Hermione could sense Draco was looking around for a while, so she stayed still until Draco walked away. When she believed that the coast was completely clear, she stood up and headed towards the border. The sparks from the wand had weakened by a lot, and Hermione could feel the core of the wand began shrivelling.

She reached the end of the garden, just when she took one more step. She felt a barrier in front of her. She pointed the wand at the barrier and tried to break through, but the wand seemingly had lost its power. No matter what spell Hermione could come up with, the wand would not obey, and could not obey.

Just when she was trying to figure out how to get the wand working, she felt the tip of a wand pointing at her back.

"Accio wand," said the calm voice.

The wand sprinted out of Hermione's palm and went behind her.

"Dra—"

Before she could say anything further, Draco grabbed her and apparated. They apparated into a spacious dark room, dimly lit by the moonlight. She turned to Draco, his eyes were staring into hers, which made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Mal—"

"Is this—"

Hermione was confused.

"It's your mother's—"

"Not this!" said Draco, getting more and more impatient. "The baby."

"Babies!" Hermione snapped.

"Are they mine?"

Hermione was shocked, she had never thought about this. All she knew was that she carrying a Malfoy, would it matter if Lucius was not the father?

"How would I know, I'm not the Healer."

"So they're mine after all."

For some unknown reason, anger stirred up in Hermione's mind. She began yelling,

"I could have escaped and lived a normal life! Why did you stop me! Do you not know how important it is for me? Now I have no more options!"

"Hermione—"

"Then you're saying my children are yours. Is that why you stopped me? Is that why you apparated me to this unknown freaky place! You don't care about me, so why would you care about my child!"

Draco held her head, which made Hermione stopped yelling. She dazed with confusion. Before she could regain her sense, Draco lips fell upon hers. It was not a kiss of lust, it was a kiss attempting to calm her down.

When Draco's lips left hers, he began,

"You did not win the core of the wand, this is why it would not work for you. What's more, we have a protection barrier at the border, the closer you are to the border, the weaker any wand magic will be. This is also why we never have Altruists patrolling the garden."

"Never would I imagine a miscalculation," muttered Hermione, angry at herself for being so unobservant.

"You don't know how fortunate you are to live with us," said Draco.

"Fortunate! That's utter nonsense."

"Do you not know your friend Ginny was raped by Nott every night."

"What?"

"At least my father is not a monster. He respects your thoughts a lot more than to many others. The least you can do is stay and give birth to the child. If you really want to leave, I will try to help you."

"You? I thought—"

There were knocks on the door. Two short knocks, then a long knock after a short pause.

"Here they are," said Draco.

"They?" asked Hermione, baffled.

Draco pulled out his wand and flicked. The door opened and two people came in. With another flick, the lights turned on, and she could not help gasping at the sights of familiar faces. And they were also shocked upon seeing Hermione.

"Draco, what is the meaning of this?" asked Pansy Parkinson, annoyed.

"I know this day would come, sooner or later," muttered Blaise, who was standing right behind Pansy. When he turned around and yelled through the ajar door, "Hey, there's someone whom you'd love to meet."

A red haired man in emerald green vicar-like clothes came in, and Hermione was almost unable to control the overflowing emotions.

"Ron!"

Ron dazed with surprise, he was about to go towards her and give her a warm hug, but he stopped as he stared at Hermione's baby bump.

"Alright, Zeiters, we have a new member today—" began Draco.

"—Obviously," added Blaise.

"What can she do for us, she's pregnant!" said Pansy.

"Not months later," Draco pointed out. "Soon she will be fit to duel—"

"Duel?" asked Hermione.

"Just when I thought you had explained everything to new members prior the meeting," said Blaise.

"Fine, I will explain!" said Draco. "Hermione, welcome to Zeit. I'm the convenor, Pansy is responsible for recruiting new members and doing investigations. Blaise does the planning with me. And Ron is—"

"My assistant," said Blaise, seemingly proud of it.

"Why do I always have to be subordinate of him!" complained Ron.

"That's because you're an Altruist—"

"You motherfu—"

"Hey, watch your mouth! You're the one who's with my mother, pleasuring her every other night."

Ron flushed with anger, he clenched his fist and was about to hit Blaise.

"No duelling!" shouted Draco, snapping them out of duel. "I don't care whether you're a Altruist or Superior. As long as we're in the same group. We should put aside everything and work as a team."

Hermione was mildly surprised by his speech. This was the first time Draco showed himself not caring about social statuses. Was she blinded by prejudice, or was Draco merely not good at showing his kindness?

"Pansy, would you report your finding?" asked Draco.

"Didn't find out much. I'm transferring to Wizengamot Administration Services next month, so I might a chance to come across things that might be in our interest. But don't expect too much, probably Callous wouldn't let me touch the documents we want."

"Good. Me and Blaise will keep a lookout for you. And as for Ron—"

"Just keep my mother satisfied so she would not bother going anywhere." said Blaise.

Before Ron could give Blaise a blow in the face, Draco intervened and said,

"Ron, just keep an eye on potential recruits. With your status, it would not be suspicious for you to mingle with Maidens. You're the only one who can do this."

Seeing that Draco was giving him some proper respect, Ron withdrew his fist and nodded.

Suddenly, a silver salamander flew into the room, and Pansy hit a spell at it, which startled Hermione.

"Maybe you should go home first," suggested Draco.

"But I want to be with you Draco," said Pansy, and she went to hold Draco's hands. "You know I don't love Anthony Goldstein and you don't love Daphne Greengrass either. It aches me every time I imagine you having to share the same room with her!"

"Urgh," muttered Ron, Blaise pretended not to hear anything. Hermione was slightly disturbed and disgusted.

"Just go. We will meet up again same time next week. Dismiss."

Blaise urged Pansy to leave with him. Ron looked at Hermione, as though wanting to have a small talk with her.

"Ron, Hermione and I need a word," announced Draco.

Ron shrugged and left, and Draco locked the door with his wand. This made Hermione slightly scared.

"What do you want?" asked Hermione.

"I just want to let you know that I am on your side. I don't like the world now, I want to change it, or at least go back to what it's like before."

"I thought you're promoting to be the vice-head of Office of the Advisor to the Minister for Magic."

"Yes, I am. But I can't do anything yet. I can't take any risks."

"I understand—"

"Now I need to change you back into your assigned attire."

Draco stretched out his hand, asking for Narcissa's wand. Though unwilling, Hermione still gave him the wand. With a flick, her dress turned back into the sleeping gown she wore before escaping.

"What you did tonight was dangerous, not only to yourself, but the whole Manor, including Daphne."

"Does she know anything about this?"

"I don't want her to be involved. It's already a torture for her to be stuck in a marriage that she doesn't want. If I get into any trouble, the least I can do for her is keep her safe."

Hermione asked again, "Can I recruit other Maidens?"

Draco was worried, he said, "We need to be careful. Only recruit those you know would never betray you and have no reason to betray you."

Hermione nodded, Draco then said, "Let's go, before anyone discovers that you and I are out of bed."


End file.
